


Prank Turned Right

by small



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Comeplay, Derek calls Stiles baby a few times, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plushophilia, Thumb-sucking, stiles is 16, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small/pseuds/small
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale has a problem. A problem with spread out colt legs, a wide, pouty mouth, and a strange attachment to the large plush wolf Erica had bought Derek as a prank. He knew he should of thrown the thing out.</p>
<p>“Stiles,” Derek grunts out, knowing this won’t work, “wake up.”</p>
<p>It never does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank Turned Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Just want to extra warn you - Stiles is underage and Derek is not. Also, this is RAPE. If you do not like this in FICTION then please don't read.
> 
> I do not condone rape, underage sex, or pretty much anything I write in real life. This is purely FICTION.

Derek Hale has a problem. A problem with spread out colt legs, a wide, pouty mouth, and a strange attachment to the large plush wolf Erica had bought Derek as a prank. He knew he should of thrown the thing out.

“Stiles,” Derek grunts out, knowing this won’t work, “wake up.”

It never does.

The boy had been falling asleep in Derek’s loft the past few days, never able to stay awake through any pack meetings - they were boring lately what with the supernatural seeming to calm down - and always falling asleep belly down over the plush wolf. The hideous thing took up a quarter of the room, and Derek knew that’s why Erica had bought it. He also didn’t miss the way the pack seemed to watch Stiles roll around on it. That might of also helped.

Stiles shifts his hips, pushing them down into the wolf, making Derek realize he’d been staring at the teen. Teenager, Stiles was only sixteen. Derek groaned, wondering why the hell a sixteen year old boy was asleep in his house, moaning into the coal fur of Derek’s - _Erica’s_ \- stuffed wolf.

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose, trying desperately to ignore the boyish, tempting smell of Stiles’ growing arousal wafting over to Derek. “Stiles, now. Wake. Up.”

Derek didn’t want to have to step any closer, but Stiles wasn’t giving him a choice - which was a lie. He could leave, go for a run, ignore the boy in his living room. - His feet dragged him closer, until he kneeled down beside the wolf and Stiles’ scent - pure boy and young arousal - was engulfing Derek’s senses.

Stiles was breathing hard, little puffs of air escaping his slack mouth as his rolled his hips slowly. And Derek couldn’t resist, already feeling himself chub up in his jeans, wanting to be completely surrounded in this sleeping boy. He trails his hand up and into Stiles’ hair, thumb rubbing over the boys cheek and slowly down to the boys lips, which move to suck him in. Derek lets him, thumb gently sliding over the heat of his tongue, the backs of his teeth, the inside of his cheeks. He imagines that heat around his cock, being buried in it until he can’t think.

Slowly, Derek slides his thumb from the warmth, watching as Stiles’ lips try to catch around the thumb and suck it back in. “I know, I know,” Derek shushes quietly, bringing a hand up to cradle the boys face while the other hand sweeps gently down his back. “You always need something in your mouth, don’t you baby?”

He leans forward and nips at Stiles’ lips, then licking into his mouth when the boy makes a sweet keening noise. As he gently attacks Stiles’ mouth, the hand on the boys back creeps down to the hem of Stiles’ jeans. The boy hikes his hips up at that, still unconsciously kissing Derek back.

Derek pulls back a little, a small smile playing on his lips. “You like that?” he asks, knowing he won’t get an answer.

He licks into the boys mouth one more time, then pulls back and shifts his position so he’s kneeling behind him, between Stiles’ spread legs. Derek watches the rise and fall of Stiles’ back, can still see his closed eyes and the pout of his lips, and can’t help releasing himself.

He unzips his jeans quickly and pulls his briefs down, pulling his flushed cock out in a hurry and pumps himself. His other hand squeezes Stiles’ thigh, needing to feel the boy as he speeds up his hand.

He knows he’s already close, so he lets himself go and makes quick work of Stiles’ jeans, pulling them down mid thigh. He runs his hands up into the boys boxers, gently squeezing his ass and softly moaning at just imagining what he wants to do, what he could do it he let himself.

The boxers are next, pulled down until they’re caught by the jeans and Derek lets himself get an eyeful of pale, dotted skin and the most gorgeous pink hole he’s ever wanted to ruin, retaining this to memory for when he feels too guilty to try this again later.

His cock’s dripping pre onto the boys jeans, and Derek has to do everything in his power to stop himself from ending this right now and take the boy in front of him.

He scoots closer, hands on each of Stiles’ cheeks, spreading the boy wide, and groans, “God, Stiles, you’re perfect.” Just for me, he thinks.

His wolf yearns to mark the boy up, wake him, make sure everyone will know what Derek has done. But he can’t. At the thought, Derek lets go of Stiles’ ass and instead grabs the sides of his thighs, pushing them together to create a soft, hot place for him to slide into without waking Stiles.

Derek pushes the tip of his leaking cock into the space he made, leaning forward and over the sleeping boy. His arms cage Stiles in, and he feels proud of the blissed out look on Stiles’ face as he pushed in more and his cock head snagged on Stiles’ little balls.

“You’re doing so good for me,” Derek whispers as he thrusts shallowly, snug between the boys creamy thighs. “Just for me.”

His thrusts start to speed up, rocking harder and deeper and pushing Stiles’ cock forward and into the soft wolf below. Derek leans down and nips at Stiles’ pale neck, craving to take the boy wholly, to have Stiles submit to him. He doesn’t bite hard enough to leave a bruise, but instead rubs his jaw across the boy, licking and sucking at his skin to leave his scent there, to let everyone know that Stiles is his.

When his hips start thrusting faster, so close he could howl, he reaches down with one hand and tugs at Stiles’ small cock, it hard and wet in his palm. “Stiles, baby,” Derek groans out, watching Stiles face, “you look so good like this. Wish I could keep you like this forever.”

His hips stutter and his cock humps into Stiles’ thighs a few more times before he can’t hold it back any longer and pushes as deep as he can, unloading his thick come against the boys cock and balls, and the dark, soft fur beneath them. His hand keeps moving, along with is hips that slide his cock in and out of the hot mess he’s made.

Stiles tenses up, mouth opening wide in a soft, sweet moan, and then Derek feels the wet heat of Stiles’ release all over his hand. He stops pumping the boy and rolling his hips, not wanting to overstimulate either one of them, and breathes against the boys neck. “You were perfect, so perfect.”

His cock softens and he pulls out from between Stiles’ slick thighs, rolling to Stiles’ side. The hand covered in the boys come reaches up and Derek slides his wet fingers over Stiles’ lips, wetting them with his own come. Stiles doesn’t make a sound, only wraps his lips around a finger and sucks.

Later on, when Stiles wakes up on the couch, fully dressed, come free, and oblivious, he asks Derek where the wolf is.

Derek avoids the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you like, if you want more, or suggestions! Thanks!


End file.
